Through The Fires
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Jango Fett is just like other alpha males, wanting to raise strong Mandalorian warriors but there seems to be one slight hitch with his wish. He needs to find the right partner for the job. How can a ruthless bounty hunter, assassin and mercenary achieve his goals? Formerly known as All This Ever Was.
1. Just Another Contract

I would like to state at the beginning of this story that it will be **AU**. How **AU** is yet to be seen. So that means that it will not be exactly canon and characters will be changed to fit into this. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. Harsh, I know but that is what choice is all about. This was spawned because we just don't have enough Fett fictions out there. So please let me know what you think.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I Do NOT own this characters except for the unfamiliar ones. They are mine but the rest belongs to their respective owners, like George Lucas._

* * *

_"We Mando boys like to show we've been in action." - Kal Skirata.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Just Another Contract  
**_

_**T**_he cool darken interior was a welcome relief from the hot blazing suns outside. Muting the noisy din within his helmet, he slowly scanned the varying life forms that graced these backwater cantinas as they hid from Galactic law enforcement. He had spotted a shadowy corner in the back and made his way to the bar keep before buying a tankard of Coreillan ale. Continuing on his way after he had gleaned information from the unsuspecting alien, he finally sat down with his back against the wall and his eyes upon the room, setting the ale in front of him, Jango Fett tried to relax his body language.

He silently allowed a groan when a serving wench had spied his arrival before making her way over to him with an enticing sway of her hips and a lusty smile. Though, she was beautiful in form, she had not managed to stir up Jango's blood. Giving his head a little negative shake, the female pouted before spying her next customer. Jango had a healthy appetite but his encounters lately had left him feeling unsatisfied each time and he could never work out the reasoning behind that feeling. Even if he was comfortable amongst these mottle dregs of society, it would be the height of foolishness upon his side to lower his guard.

The light once more filtered through the open doorway with the entrance of a new patron. Jango kept his eyes upon the new arrival as they made their way to the bar, where in turn, the bar keep pointing him out before the humanoid made its way over to his table. _Not planet side for half an hour and I already have a possible contract._ He mused darkly as he observed the humanoid's body language. Not that he was lacking in any form of work but he did like having a choice on whether he took the contracts or not. It had taken him a fair amount of time and blood, his blood, to build up his reputation to what it was these days.

"Are you Jango Fett?" The humanoid lightly hissed as he came to a stop in front of Jango's table. Jango quirked an eyebrow because he thought that the amour that he wore would have been distinct enough for identification purposes. This thought making Jango rankle at the perceived slight.

"What's it to you?" He shifted slightly forward. He saw the slight shudder when the man heard his altered voice. He had deliberately pitched it lower and rougher to give him a menacing tone when he spoke through the helmet.

"I have a contract that you might be interested in?" The humanoid spoke. "The name is Elkiran." He stuck out his hand for introduction.

"And what can I do for you, Mr Elkiran?" Jango looked down at the outstretched hand, debating with himself for a moment on the merits of social niceties. Elkiran retracted his hand after a few more moments and shifted uneasily upon his feet.

"My dilemma is that my wife has taken my firstborn, my only heir, offworld. She has fled my protection with a female slave and I want my heir back. I don't care what you do to the females." Elkiran stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "What says you, bounty hunter?"

"One hundred thousand credits." Jango laid his price upon the table.

"But that is too much." Elkiran screeched out his displeasure, not realising that the bounty hunter would say that.

"You have no idea what planet they could be on and that will take time. Time needed to chase down any information that I discover." Jango calmly stated as he crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"You are driving a hard bargain, bounty hunter." Elkiran hissed in displeasure.

"But it's worth every credit because I deliver what I promise." Jango growled within his chest.

"So your reputation says." Elkiran acquiesce with a bowed head.

"Then you are well aware of what happens to people that cross me." Jango warned as he slightly lifted himself up in his seat before giving a clearly shake of his head and lowered himself back down.

"You are a hard man." Elkiran's hiss had deepened as he inhaled and exhaled forcibly. Jango just snorted behind his helmet. He did not get to where he was by being nice.

"Do we have a deal?" Jango pressed.

"You have been the only one to take this contract." Elkiran muttered under his breath.

"That is because of the time needed to get this done." Jango leant back in his seat. "Of course I will be taking other jobs as well."

"I understand." Elkiran could not wait to leave this vile creature's perscese. "I will be back within two hours with your information."

"That's fine." Jango nodded his head as he stretched out his hand to seal the contract. Elkiran hesitantly took Jango's hand into his. "Haat, ijaa, haa'it." (Truth, honour, vision.) That statement had made Elkiran feel like he had signed his life away to the Mandalorian warrior in front of him.

* * *

Jango had growled long and low as he slapped his hand against the scanner that would allow him access to his home, Slave 1. After breaking the environ seal from his helmet, he pulled it off and almost flung it against the furthest bulkhead in sheer frustration. The only thing that stopped him was the hours that he had spent repairing it from his last bout of anger. Huffing a forcible breath out as he slipped it into its place on the wall, quickly followed by his pauldrons, breastplates, vambraces and gauntlets, leaving him only clad in armour from his waist down.

Peeling his black body glove back, clenching his jaw as it tugged at the drying blood as he made his way to the fresher where he could attend to his wounds that he received from the last brawl in the cantina. Grunting as he bent down and retrieved his medikit. A knife had nicked his side through his plates and by the looks of it, he needed stitches to close it up. The bleeding had become sluggish as he cleaned the area, twisting in the mirror until he could get a clear visual of the wound and realised that he may need some assistance.

He closed his eyes and hung his head before making a snap decision that he would do it regardless. The wound needed to be closed and there was no possibility of acquiring the other person. He threaded the needle before he started to push it through his skin. His teeth gritted to hold back the vocalisation of pain as his hands were steady, tying off the thread when he had finished. He was just thankful that he was ambidextrous. Jango slowly stripped the rest of his body from the cumbersome armour and restrictive body suit. He would need to mend it as he placed it in the clothes pile. Knowing that it would be cleaned by the time he had finished his shower.

The stench of the planet clung to his skin as he stepped into the cubical and hot water misted down upon him. Jango wanted a decent water flow as he changed it to make it heavy and leant forward against the wall, allowing the water to caress his shoulders. He bent his head forward as he leant against the wall, groaning in pleasure, from the water hitting that spot between his shoulder blades. Sighing as he quickly washed his body and rinsed off, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Jango gathered his discarded armour as he made his way into his sleeping quarters. He searched through until he found his utility belt and retrieved the data rod that he had been given from the humanoid, Elkiran. Giving his armour a quick once over as he decided that he would need to clean it and make the necessary repairs but first he needed a meal to sustain his energy levels. Not bothering to dress himself as he left his sleeping quarters and made his way to the ship's galley. He was grateful for the on board atmospheric climate as he searched through his stores until he could make a satisfying meal and not bother with the protein bars this time.

Jango made a mental notation that he would need to gather more stores before he left the planet and start his search for the runaway women and child. It was not the first time that he taken a contract on like this one but it always made him very weary of domestic conflicts. If they paid for his services than he made sure that he would deliver what the customer wanted and within a timely manner. It also made him wonder if these particular contracts made it difficult for him to seriously consider raising warriors with a chosen mate. Shaking the thoughts from his head and labelled them as being fanciful as he was only still in his late twenties. He did not need to be tied down with a family. He still had the whole universe at his feet and more than enough warm willing companions for his pleasure.

* * *

Sasha pulled the hood over her head as she stepped from the cool shadows of the house into the twin blazing suns. The heat was suffocating during the daylight and eased a few degrees during nightfall. Though Draxis was mostly a temperate world with lush rainforests, it could also produce some of the most violent thunderstorms that Sasha had ever encountered in her short life and it seemed that the heat was building for exactly that purpose.

Little Arterlet was having his midday sleep as Sasha decided that it would be the most fortunate of times to procure their weekly provisions. Her light steps making quick work over the cobble streets to the markets, which were only three blocks from where they were currently residing. She was thankful for the concealing clothing as her mistress had spoken of a traveller chasing them across the galaxy. Sasha was not foolish enough to believe that someone had not been sent after them.

"Sasha, my dear," Hitayala greeted the young female. "What can I get for you this fine day?"

"Hitayala." Sasha inclined her head in greeting as she moved closer to the vendor. "The usual please." She stated as she handed over the list that her mistress had written out.

"Ah yes." Hitayala glanced at the neat handwriting as she shuffled through her wares. "I think Dethroc has that." She pointed out as she handed the paper back.

"Thank you." Sasha grasped the paper and shoved it back into her pocket as she drew the required credits out and placed them into Hitayala's wrinkled hands. "That should be enough."

"Iselai was asking after you." Hitayala bobbed her head as she put the credits away and pushed the bags towards Sasha.

"What was it about?" Sasha furrowed her brow at the woman's name as her arms encircling the packages before shifting them into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know with that one. Bad vibes, she gives me." Hitayala urged as her wise eyes searched the sky. "I have an ache in my old bones."

"I'll see you than Hitayala." Sasha inclined her head slightly in farewell. She turned upon her heels and headed towards Dethroc for the last of her list.

"Greetings, young one." Dethroc smiled a toothless grin as he greeted Sasha.

"Hello, Dethroc. Hitayala said that you may have this." Sasha greeted back as she pulled the list from her pocket. Her finger lay upon the item that she needed.

"Yes, I do." He had squinted his eyes so he was able to read the word. "How is your charge?"

"Sleeping but I do need to get back." Sasha murmured as she flicked her gaze towards the sky. "Hitayala says there is a storm approaching."

"Here you go and thanks for the warning." Dethroc wrinkled his nose as a sweet scent filled the air. "You should run home now."

"I will." Sasha smiled as she slid the credit towards him. He shook his head as she chewed her lip.

"You need that for the youngling." Dethroc lifted his eyebrow. "I have a shirt that you could mend for me. We trade for that?"

"Agreed." Sasha was grateful as she was low on credits. She supplemented her income by mending clothing. Her mistress had wanted her to have a laundry service but Sasha's time was already taken up by the caring of Arterlet. "I'll see you later Dethroc."

"Same to you as well, young one." Dethroc chuckled as he closed up his stall. "Sorry closed for the storm." He called out to the approaching customer.

Sasha sighed deeply as she shifted the packages in her arms. The air was starting to crackle with unspent electricity and she took that as an omen to get herself back to the house. She had made the mistake once asking why her mistress had never taken the provisions run. She could only tremble and shake her head at the illogical sense that the mistress was making. If she had not like the "bottom feeders" than why hide out on an outer rim planet; where these types of creatures were quite frequent. It just made no sense at all.

* * *

Jango stiffly exited from his home as the low sun glared off his cleaned and polished armour. It had taken him the better part of his sleeping cycle to read the information from the data rod and had snorted when he came across the wife. She had been brought and paid for and from those facts alone that he gleaned that she had amounted to just above a slave status. She held no managing power over her household at all. He just shook his head and continued on with his reading. The young slave girl had proven to be more of interest as he studied her face. His eyes lightly tracing the scars and the barely there smirk as her eyes danced with intent. She had been born into that life and knew nothing different. He tucked that bit of information away.

Slowly turning his head around to sweep the area for threats, he found nothing but that did not stop the feeling that he was being watched. And one thing that Jango Fett hated more than Jedi was being watched closely. They would get a rather nasty surprise if Slave 1 was their target; he chuckled darkly from the last being that had tried to access his ship. He paused outside the space docking office as he attuned his hearing to others around him. He did not need anyone to pay any type of attention to his conversation with the officer inside.

"What do you want?" The gruff voice muttered as his eyes flicked up at the bounty hunter just inside his doors. He grimaced slightly because he had heard horrific rumours about this particular one when you crossed him.

"I need information." Jango stated without any preamble as he stepped forward. "I'm looking for a very small male youngling, small female youngling with an older female."

"What do you mean by small female?" The officer squinted his eyes as the humans that he was seeking sprung into the fore of his mind.

"Her records states she is 20 but she could pass for someone much younger." Jango folded his arms over his chest, a silent indication that he was growing impatient with the spacing officer.

"Yes, I remember." He quickly searched through his data base as he felt the sweat gathering between his shoulders. "The young lad was no more than a newborn." Jango raised his eyebrows up at this information.

"Space travel is not for the faint hearted." Jango growled low in his throat. It had taken years of practice for him to squash down his feral side when his blood started to simmer with anger.

"They boarded a ship bound for the Capza system." The officer spluttered as he took in the tense figure in front of him. He swallowed visibly in hopes that he would not be vaporised by the bounty hunter. That would be a mighty difficult thing to explain to his very expectant wife.

"Now, that wasn't so hard." Jango had levelled his blaster at the officer's head in the last few moments, irritation radiating from his posture. "You are to keep this information away from Elkiran."

"I have no love for that slimeball." The officer acknowledge considering he had this information for a reasonable time.

"See that you keep it that way." Jango warned as he holstered his blaster before slipping the spacing officer a few credits. Turning upon his heels and made his way back to the door when the officer's voice sounded out from behind him.

"Did you just threaten me?" His voice shook with uncertainty as Jango looked over his shoulder at him, a hard look at the officer as he decided on what game the di'kut(idiot) was playing.

"We, Mandalorians, don't threaten. We promise."

* * *

Sasha clasped the young child closer to her body as the storm raged outside in all its magnificent beauty. Arterlet had just been feed, bathed and was now looking up at his caregiver with contentment lingering in his black eyes. A sweet scent clung to his skin as Sasha played with his tiny fingers. Joy flooded her system as she continued to watch the innocent child. Not realising that she was imprinting herself upon his young impressionable mind.

"Sasha put the child down for a moment." The mistress' voice carried with a soft command.

"Yes Mistress." Sasha inclined her head as she settled little Arterlet into his crib before turning around and followed her mistress out of the room. A frown puckered her brow as they stepped into the living quarters.

"You have done well, young one." The mistress breathed deeply as she placed a hand upon Sasha's shoulder and squeezed gently. "But I have one more request."

"I am at your service." Sasha intoned as she inclined her head. She could feel her back tightening in remembrance when she had stubbornly refused to serve her pervious masters.

"Protect Arterlet with your life." The mistress folded her hands as she looked at Sasha expectedly. Sasha gave a short affirmative nod of her head. "You may go back to your duties."

"Thank you mistress." Sasha bowed slightly at her waist before heading back to where Arterlet was laying, a gentle smile upon her face as she scooped him back to her chest and lowered her nose to inhale the clean baby scent.

* * *

His eyes stared sightlessly out of the viewing portal as Slave 1 jumped into hyperspace towards the Capza system. A sinking feeling had hit his stomach since he left the space docking office. It was not the first time that he had forced information out of someone and the ramifications did not sit well upon his shoulders. Even though, he never did squeeze the trigger. He felt that his actions were just as cowardly and that had not abode well for his mental wellbeing. It would seem that he was hardening to a point with no idea on how he could turn back. It would appear that after this contract was completed he would take things slower. He would need to return back to his roots, his anger that boiling just below the surface was not healthy to anyone around him.

Jango sighed as he thought back over his childhood. He had been happy before Death Watch slaughter his family and gave him the real taste of what it would be like to lose the ones that you had loved the most. Even if death was inevitable, considering everyone would be gone one day and that never bothered him before. Facts of life but he still did not want to form that close bonds needed to have a family. And that was what it really boiled down too.

He wanted a family, children to be raise the Mandalorian way. Jango turned his head as his eyes swept over his beloved home. This type of environment would not be very conductive for that type of desire and it would also explain the sudden dissatisfaction that he had found with the females' arms. He should have been married a long time ago with many children sitting at his feet by now. To simply put it, he was tired of being alone and lonely. At 29 years of age, Jango Fett, ruthless bounty hunter, assassin and mercenary wanted a family just as any Mandalorian warrior. Family had once more become an important desire to him.

* * *

So until next time, have a good one1 :D

"Haat, ijaa, haa'it." (Truth, honour, vision.) is how the Mandalorians seal their pacts or contractual agreements. I thought is was fitting.


	2. First Stop - Velcar Sector

Here is a new chapter for this story. I do realise that it was a while between updates. Life is never short of surprises and that it can get busy when it needs too. I would like to thank the people so far that have read, favourite and followed the story. So sit back, relax and read onwards!

**LongLiveTheClones: **_Thank you for the vote of confidence. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Great writer by the way!)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is recognisable like the planets and characters. I am only borrowing them for the moment and they will returned back to their original owners more used._**

* * *

"Home is where the armour is" – Unknown.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: First Stop - Velcar Sector**_

_**T**_he computer beeped a series of warnings about the approaching destination of Planet Capza in the Velcar Sector. There had been little information stored within databases about this little known planet. Jango had not been overtly surprised that his quarry was journeying into the Outer Rim Territories. He shifted as he thought about it. It was a smart move especially if you did not want to found in a hurry but he lived on the edges of societies. Bounty hunters were not exactly welcomed with open arms and happy emotions. Though, he would be very suspicious of someone that was to do that particular thing. He gave his head a mental shake as he felt the ship deceleration while moving out of Hyperspace.

Capza was a beautiful planet when it was being seen from the stars. The different intermixing shades of blues and greens with a splash of white thrown through for good measure. The planet appeared to be tranquil with the denseness of the varying species of trees. The planet must be teeming with life. Jango found his shoulders relaxing slightly as he stared intently at the planet. No wonder it was a well kept secret. Not that many from his line of work would have ventured out this far. From the little rumours that had circulated about Capza was that you never dealt with the Commerce Master Commissioner from the Velcar Free Commerce Zone.

"Unidentified space craft. You are about to enter Capza atmosphere. Please state your business?" The disembodied voice crackled as Jango sighed at this part.

"This is Slave 1. I'm seeking information." Jango gritted his teeth as he transferred his identification to the planet controller. The wait could have been termed as torturous but that was one thing he was good at. It was waiting.

"You may precede Slave 1 to these following coordinates." The voice crackled once more before a string numbers stream across his screen.

"Roger that." He breathed deeply as he punched in the coordinates. It was not that unusual considering how many contracts he had gotten this way.

Once he had safely landed Slave 1, Jango proceed to put his armour before slipping his helmet onto his head and sealed it. Checking the charge levels to his dual WESTAR-34 blasters, he holstered them before slipping out of his ship and walked causally down the ramp. His eyes swept over the armed personnel standing at the bottom of it. He could feel the anticipation licking through his veins if they decided that he was worth apprehending. It had been a while that he got into a good battle. The inner beast stretched and yawned from its slumber.

* * *

"What do I owe to have the famed Jango Fett within our midst?" The voice boomed from across the room as Jango stood at ease with his hands folded in front of him.

"I am here by your invitation." Jango inclined his head as he watched the shadow moving. Instant distrust flared towards the man that would not move from the shadows. A person that never wanted to seen was usual a man that was marked.

"So true, so true." The voice murmured in thought. "It seems that I may have a proposition for you." Jango turned his head slightly to indicate that the male had his undivided attention.

"And what would that be?" Jango watched closely as the commissioner stepped forward.

"I have a rebellion that I need to put down." He eyed the bounty hunter as he stepped into the light. His teeth sharp as he smiled at the Mandalorian warrior. "And who best than someone of the warrior's caste to teach my men battle techniques."

"That requires a long-term contract. That is some thing that I am unable to provide." Jango flared his nostrils in distaste of being placed in such a position.

"Are you turning me down, Mandalorian?" The commissioner screeched as his face almost turned an interesting colour from rage.

"I have a previous contract that I am honour bound to fill." Jango stated as he shifted his weight to balance it more firmly if he needed to defend himself. He could see now that the rumours had been accurate for a change. "I gave my word."

"So there is still some honour left in you than? That is good to know." The head guard spoke up from his hand that rested upon his blaster. "My name is Phileto. I am the head guard for the current Commerce Master Commissioner."

"You say that like the position is vacated regularly?" Jango asked as he studied the men intently.

"It becomes available often enough." Phileto stated plainly as he watched the bounty hunter's movements.

"And who is he than?" Jango indicated with his helmet.

"That is commissioner Soreureson." Phileto introduced. "We could trade off?"

"How?" Jango was mildly interested in what Phileto had to offer.

"You start training my men and I'll find your information." Phileto scratched his greying beard. "As you can see, I'm not getting any younger."

"What would the training detail?" Jango asked as his warrior side kicked in.

"Mostly evaluating their techniques, figuring their defences." Phileto rattled off. "Standard issues."

"I can live with that." Jango nodded his head in agreement. He had not played solider in a long while as he shifted back into a more relax stance.

"That's what I mean." Phileto cried out as he watched the subtle movements. "You are ready to attack or defend within a matter of moments."

* * *

Sasha muttered a few choice expletives as she pricked her finger again. Arterlet laid gurgling in his baby language as the rain drizzled down the window as lightening flash intermittently across the darken sky. She gently smiled as she reached down and tickled his belly before he broke out with a smile of his own. Sasha could feel the contentment flowing through her veins as she stared at the growing scrap of humanity. Sasha shook her head as she bent forward and retrieved the fallen shirt. She needed to get this finished before nightfall.

Mending of clothing had always cleared her mind when she had been back at her last home. It had seemed like clothing was always getting torn on that desert planet. She could very well understand why the Mistress had chosen temperate planets. It was quite perfect because even though they came from a hot desert world, no one would think to search for them in the more tolerable planets. Not that Sasha had a personal preference with the choice of planets but this had been more star travelling then she had ever did in her short span of time.

She could hear the mistress moving around as she got ready for her nightly venture into the city limits. Sasha had no idea on what she did but it could not have been very beneficial for the last couple of nights had been any indication. Sasha tried not to think too deeply about but she did have a fair idea on what was happening. She had really enjoyed learning about this planet's culture and interacting with the different species that frequent this tiny piece of space rock.

"Good boy." Sasha cheered as she witnessed Arterlet rolling over from his back onto his front. His little head bobbing as he glanced up at her with a toothless smile.

"Sasha." The mistress called from the opened doorway. Her long silvery hair was braided behind her head as her deep purple silk dress clung to her curves. "I will be back on the later hours of the night."

"Yes Mistress." Sasha bowed her head in acknowledgement before she left the building. "Just you and me tonight." She signed as she pulled the shirt closer to her chest, Arterlet gurgled his agreement. Just once, she wished for some excitement within her life.

* * *

Jango huffed a breath as he rolled his shoulders. The males that he had evaluate over the last couple of days had been so green it came as no surprised that they were losing any of the battles they engaged in. It was really beyond laughable; it had been a downright cringed worthy experience. He had to call upon his patience as he snapped at some of the more underperforming soldiers. He hoped that the information would arrive today but there had not been any word so far on that matter. It seemed that the population did not like talking to strangers and he could not really blame them for that stance.

He was looking forward to a nice cool shower as he felt the sweat trickle down his back underneath his armour. Today had been a particular warm day but Jango would not remove his helmet unless he was back on his ship. He would need to perform minor maintenance upon his environmental controller as it had struggled to moderate the suit's temperature. Jango did not think that he could go another day bathing in his own sweat. He allowed a low growl to escape from his throat at the males that were sparring in front of him, giving his head a sharp shake before he quietly and efficiently dropped both of them to the ground. He stood up from his crouch without a hint of physically exerting himself.

"And lads that is how it is done." Jango grumbled as he braced his hands upon his hips as he glared through the T-shaped visor that was his trademark. "Dismissed." He stated curtly as he watched the males scrambled for their much needed rest. He turned upon his heels and made his way back to his ship, breaking the helmet seal as soon as the door locked behind him.

Jango made short work of removing his armour and made his way quickly into his fresher while stripping out of the body suit. He stood under the misty spray before soaping and washed the accumulated sweat from his limbs. He would definitely need to make repairs before he wore his armour again. He closed off the water supply, grabbing a cloth and wrapped it around his waist. He allowed the water to drip off his head as he stalked into his sleeping quarters. Drying himself off as he pulled on pants and a short sleeve tunic.

He made himself some thing to eat while Slave 1 ran diagnostics upon his helmet, finding that there was a loose connection that he repaired before submitting a report for the day's training. His communication's channel chimed as he flicked a switch and answered the call.

"Good to see that you are still planet side." Phileto joked as he took in Jango's wet appearance.

"Have you got any information?" Jango folded his arms as he hiked an eyebrow up. He had already been too long, even if he was being retained for his services so far. He could not really complaint about the payment because it was more than fair.

"Yes I have. A woman with two children was on Capza before organising passage onto Breeka." Phileto frowned as Jango drew in a sharp breath.

"Did you get a timeframe?" Jango asked he shifted slightly forward.

"Let me check." Phileto scanned his data pad before shaking his head. "It says about two months ago."

"Haar'chak!" (Damn it!) Jango swore viciously. "Thank you Phileto." He inclined his head.

"So you will be leaving us soon?" Phileto tilted his head.

"Yeah." Jango nodded his head in the affirmative motion.

"Thank you for your service." Phileto stated as he inclined his head slightly. "I do hope that you would consider the contract for training my men?"

"I will think about it." Jango blinked as he drew in a breath. He had enjoyed himself while working the males through the different paces as he developed a gauge of how effective they worked as a team as well as on their own. "I can give a more clear answer when I have located the two women and child."

"That is all I can ask for." Phileto smiled as they stated their goodbyes. Jango breathed out a sigh of relief before putting Slave 1 through her starting sequence. Inputting the coordinates for the Breeka system as Slave 1 ascended into the atmosphere and disappeared into the inky blackness of space. He carefully study the map as he thought that Elkiran's wife was a very smart female as she stuck to the outer rim territories as no-one would really want to know who you are. You could hide in plain sight and everyone around that person would be any the wiser unless a hefty bounty had been placed upon your head. Jango shook his head as he pulled what information that he could on his next target planet.

* * *

Sasha had no idea on what she was meant to do when an emergency situation like the current one she found herself in. She had some money saved for a rainy day but not enough to booked passage off the planet and she did not want to barter for that fair, if she could help it. She groaned as she bumped her head against the glass as she watched the rain gently patter against the window pane. She had been thinking over her situation in the last couple of months. Though, she had tasted more freedom than before, she was not truly free.

She could hear the mistress moving around in the master bedroom as her eyes dipped down to the sleeping infant within her arms. She was starting to form an attachment to the child in her care and that never abode well for any slaves that were charged with child minding duties. It was difficult not too as she was his primary caregiver. She could not comprehend as to the reasoning behind the mistress stealing the child away from the master. Sasha also wondered if it was just fate or plain dumb luck that she had been in Arterlet's nursery when the mistress had decided to make a break from the oppressive household that she commanded.

Sasha had decided that she was not going to walk the path that her mistress wanted her too. That would also explained why Iselai was questioning her whereabouts. Her eyes flickering towards the doorway as the mistress appeared.

"Sasha put the child down and follow me." Her voice reflected her displeasure as she turned sharply upon her heels.

"Yes mistress." Sasha obediently placed Arterlet gently into his bassinet before quietly following the mistress out of the room. Her stomach churning at the punishment she may received from the refusal of early.

"I hope you realise that we are not making enough credits and we are currently close to be removing from this place of residency." The mistress growled as her fingernails tapped slowly.

"I still refuse to work for Iselai." Sasha folded her arms across her chest. "I'll take on some more work."

"You don't even have to work upstairs." The mistress softly stated as she moved gracefully forward to touch Sasha's hair. "All you would need to do is keep the customers' drinks full and happy."

"You know it would not be long before Iselai put me to work there as well." Sasha stuck her bottom lip out in a pouty display.

"No." The mistress slashed her hand down and in a firm voice. "That is the agreement that I have with her or you don't work there at all. We don't need another child to raise."

"Is that what happened to you?" Sasha bulked at her wayward tongue before slapping a hand across her mouth.

"No." The mistress snorted delicately at the question. "I was sold to the highest bidder by my father."

"Ouch." Sasha muttered as she glanced down at her hands. "So you are really no different to me. Both sold into slavery. What do they call you than?"

"What have I been known as?"

"The mistress." Sasha answered forthrightly.

"Some one impersonal that you need to answer to, anyone can fill in that title." She crossed her arms as her brow drew into a frown. "How many mistresses were before me?"

"I think three but you were the first to give him a child." Sasha bowed her head so she was able to look at the floor instead of pained filled eyes.

"So that explains a few things." Her sharp nail tapped her chin, giving her head a quick shake. "My name is Mira."

"That is a beautiful name." Sasha frowned a little before it soothed out and she gave a tiny smile instead.

"So I have been told." Mira's lips tugged slightly at the inside joke that she only knew. "I wasn't lying about being removed from here." Her hand waved around to encompass their dwelling. "Even you would have to admit that credits have been tight."

"I am only but a slave." Sasha muttered under her breath as Mira chuckled.

"You haven't been a slave since the day I took you. Do you honestly think that was fate that you had been rostered into Art's nursery?" Mira's eyes hardened at the memory.

"I thought that." Sasha stared straight at the young woman in front of her. "I take it that you had some thing to do with that?"

"Not as much as you think that I do." Mira shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed like the household was going to get a big shake up."

"You mean that we were going to be sold off?" Sasha was dumbfounded at this information.

"You were approaching legal age." Mira hiked up an eyebrow as Sasha turned slightly green at the thought.

"The sex trade." Sasha turned accusing eyes upon Mira. "Is that your plan?"

"Don't be so selfish about it but no, that is not part of my plan. Like I had stated before, we don't need another child to care for. All I want is for you to serve drinks and keep the floor clean. Arterlet will be placed with the other children until you have finished your work." Mira sighed as she rubbed at her forehead as the headache started to form.

"When do I start?" Sasha was resigned to her future employment.

"Tomorrow night. We have one week to train you before the miners come to town." Mira stood straight as Sasha's eyes went wide. "Look I have to go but watch over Art for me."

"You know that I will." Sasha acknowledged as she watched Mira walk out of the room and the door closing with a pop that indicated that she had left the dwelling. Sasha had no idea on what to think about the turn of events. She knew that she could have rightly refused again but that would have meant finding more undesirable places to gain employment. She was apparently a free person that would need to make credits so that they could live. She shook her head as she made her way back into where Arterlet laid asleep, the weight of the world not upon his shoulders.

* * *

Still only early days. So until next time, have a good one! ;D

And yes, there has been a title change from All This Ever Was to Through The Fires. I think this name is more appropriate.


	3. Second Stop - Cadavine Sector

Hello everyone. No, this is not a present/gift because it is around Christmas. This is actually a genuine update for this story. I just happened to post on this day. I hope everyone is happy and safe in all that you're doing. Please enjoy your day/night. Thank you to all that have read, review, favourite and favoured the story thus far. So sit back, relax and enjoy this story.

**LongLiveTheClones: **_I'm still fleshing out Sasha. She is a complex individual and I think Mira is finally taking notice of this fact. That is why Mira wanted to know what people called her. She is alittle slow on the whole interpersonal skills. I do hope that, this chapter help clear up some of your questions. Enjoy!_

**Kungfukittycat:** _Thank you for your vote of confidence. Please enjoy!_

**_Disclamer:_****** **_I own nothing and certainly not Jango Fett. I am only playing in the Star Wars Universe and have no intentions of ever taking it over. I gladly allow the rightful owners those privileges._**

* * *

_"You can only see others as clearly as you see yourself."  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Second Stop - Cadavine Sector  
**_

_**M**_aybe it was time for him to head back to his ancestral lands at Concord Dawn. He thought that touching his family lands would help ease the restlessness that was flowing through his mind and body. It was not the fact that travelling was taxing but it had become so mundane, so monotonous that the thrill of the hunt no longer held appeal for him. Though, he did have that very tempting offer on Capza and he had thoroughly enjoyed himself as he set the soldiers through their paces. The planets had started to blur together without any distinguishing features to set them apart.

It would also appear that the cantinas never changed. They all had that same dark, dank atmosphere that he walked into. And this was one was being no different. Considering that most of the inhabitants scurried to the nearest shadowy corners not wanting to be identified by any strangers like himself. Recognising the armour of a Mandalorian warrior which was held in high stead that the person underneath was mostly a bounty hunter and they would not be very far from the truth. He was not really interested in making a quick profit but if that profit was to make their way over to him, who was he to say no to that quick profit.

His throat was parched by the dry heat. If he did not know any better he would have thought that he was upon Tatooine instead of Breeka. Jango shook his head as he slowly approached the bar and ordered Corellian Ale, slapping some credits upon the worn top as he picked up his drink and made his way to one of the shadowy corners that he had spied upon his entry into the Two-Headed Bretha Cantina. The owner obviously loved his pet to name his establishment after it.

He was only here to get a handle upon the culture but he knew that was really only an excuse that he used. He cursed softly as he popped the seal on his helmet and set it besides him. His cold brown eyes were cutting across the room as he lifted the ale to his lips and drunk deeply. The wetness was just hitting the right spot as he placed his glass upon the scarred table. It was still early in the night as he tilted his chair backwards to rest upon the hind legs. His instincts screaming at him that someone was behind him as he felt a pair of hands slid over his shoulders and hot air whispering into his ear. A slow knowing smirk spread across his face as lips brushed along his ear.

* * *

She had no idea on how she made it through her shower into her waiting bed. The fact that she never even pulled the blankets back was a good indication that she was not awake when she toppled onto the mattress, wrapped her arms around her pillow and buried her head for the last two hours that she had managed to get before Arterlet started crying. She pushed herself onto her elbows as she rubbed at her eyes, before glancing around the room to gather her bearings. Sasha rolled into an upright position and stood up as she continued to blink the sleep from her eyes.

"Hush sweetheart." Sasha crooned as she made her way over to his crib, picked him up and cradle him to her chest. "Are you hungry?" As she nuzzled his stomach as she walked over to his change area and replaced his wet nappy with a clean dry one.

Sasha cradled Arterlet to her shoulder as she padded softly through the darken adobe to the kitchen and warmed up a previously prepared bottle. It was so much easier to care for a young child. Sasha rubbed her forehead before walking into the lounge room, sitting down and offering the teat to Arterlet. Who latched on and started to suck greedily at the contents. She leaned her head against the cushions while her eyes drifted closed for a brief moment.

* * *

Jango smirked as his hand clamped down upon the wrist of the female that was currently occupying the bed. Her hand started the slow journey downwards and he was just not in the mood for anymore of her ministrations.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Jango smirked as he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a teasing kiss to her palm. "It's time for me to do some work."

"You could stay a little longer." The female mewled as she stretched deliciously, allowing the sheet to settle around her waist. "I certainly don't mind."

"But I do." Jango arched an eyebrow as he reached for his bodysuit. He had a pleasant buzz flowing through his veins as he had started to attach the armour back onto his body. He reached into his pouch, producing some gold pieces before he placed them on her drawers.

"Happy hunting." She purred as she pulled the sheet over her chest to hide away her assets since he seemed disinclined in partaking of them.

"Always!" He smirked before settling the helmet over his head. Jango turned and exited the room, leaving behind a perplexed female as she recognised the Mandalorian armour that encased his body. She sighed as she pulled the sheet over her head, berating herself for her stupidity. But still, she would have fanned her face, his stamina. It had been a long time since she had someone like that. It made her wonder if all Mando males were like that or it was just him.

* * *

She rolled her head from side to side; her neck muscles protesting the entire time as she closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away. Sasha figured that she had slept wrong as she fed Arterlet his milk. She did not remember closing her eyes as she stifled a yawn behind her hand. She was more sleep deprived than she had initial thought, rubbing at her eyes in a lost attempt in staying awake.

"Here Sasha." Hitayala crooned as she waved a hand in front of Sasha's face. "Here is a poultice for your aches and pains." The older woman grinned.

"Thanks Hitayala." Sasha grabbed the herbal remedy. "I am feeling a bit sore."

"Rumour has it that you are working for Iselai now." Hitayala crossed her bony arms on the counter, making Sasha smile at the sight.

"Wiping tables and refilling cups." Sasha widened her eyes. She had never felt this tired in her life.

"Just be careful." Hitayala nodded as she pushed the provisions towards Sasha. "Keep your head about you. Many things have been spoken about Iselai but nothing has ever been proven."

"Like what?" Sasha eyes sharpened at the words of warning.

"Death hovers around that female." Hitayala's face was grim as she spoke the words.

"Thank you for the advice and the poultice, Hitayala." Sasha nodded her head in farewell.

"Just watch." Hitayala pointed towards her eyes to emphasis her warning.

"I will." Sasha felt a shudder running along her spine as her shoulders shook with the sensation. She lifted her hand in farewell as she spun upon her heels and made her way around the rest of the market.

"Miss Sasha." A masculine voice called out from among the throng of bodies. "Miss Sasha, please wait."

"Petrio." Sasha smiled as a young male of about fourteen years came striding in her directions, a very determined expression upon his face.

"I have to warn you that we have some. . ." Petrio chewed his lip as he dug his toe into the dirt. Nervousness radiated off him as he glanced from one side of the alley to the next.

"Just spit it out lad." Sasha tried to keep the slight impatient tone out of her voice but she knew that she failed as she watched his Adam's apple bobbed as he gathered his courage around him.

"Pirates are in space dock now." Petrio's tongue darted out a little before his eyes shifted once again. "Mistress Iselai told me to tell all the pretty girls to go into hiding until they have left the planet."

"But I thought with the miners. . ." Sasha paused at his furious negative shaking of his head.

"Not even they are coming into town." Petrio continued to be on guard. "I would like to escort you to your living area, Miss Sasha."

"If it makes you feel better." Sasha muttered under her breath. Considering the way that her day had been turning out, it was just easier to get home and stay indoors.

"Yes it would." Petrio's voice grew with strength as he held his elbow out for Sasha to take it. She glanced at it for a moment before begrudgingly taking it and turned him in the right direction, a tight smile upon her face as they left the market area under every watchful eye. Sasha could very well guess what the gossipers would be talking about.

* * *

Jango was towelling his hair dry when the communications channel chimed that he had an incoming call. He debated with himself for a few moments on whether he wanted to have a visual connection or a straight audio. He patched the call through on audio only and continued with his ministrations.

"Fett." He growled gently as he settled back into his seat.

"Elkiran here." The disembodied voice snarled through the speakers making them distort with his pleasure. "You haven't done a status update in the last few weeks."

"That's because there has been nothing to report so far." Jango sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose; thankful that he had chosen audio only.

"So what planet are you on now?" Elkiran nearly screeched through as his voice hit another higher octave. Jango winced with the growing vocal tone, shaking his head.

"I'm currently on Breeka in the Cadavine Sector." Jango answered politely as a puff of wind echoed around the small area.

"I'm not paying you to sit upon your behind. . ." Elkiran paused as Jango gave a deep guttural growl at the implications.

"Which I had not been! Your wife is nowhere near stupid as you make her out to be." Jango retorted as he folded his arms and pressed his lips tightly together, least he says something that he could never undo.

"What do you mean by that?" Elkiran demanded as his wounded pride seeped through his words.

"Meaning that is she very good at hiding." Jango could feel his lip curl as his fingers clamped onto his biceps. More glad that Elkiran was light years away and not standing within ten feet of him. "Not the best but she is good."

"Did you just pay my wife a compliment?" Elkiran was clearly outraged by this.

"Damn straight I did." Jango smirked at the spluttering on the other end.

"I'm not paying you to compliment my wife but to retrieve my child, Bounty Hunter!" Elkiran's voice dripped with disdained.

"There is nothing wrong with having a healthy respect for someone's skills." Jango retorted as he tried and failed miserably to keep his customer happy. "She likes to blend in with her surroundings. That makes her difficult to track."

"But she has a child." Elkiran spluttered at Jango's analysis of the situation.

"There are plenty of females that have children. That is nothing strange; some might even think it's natural." Jango just barely stopped himself from sniggering. The male was clearly a moron when it came to knowing about his own 'wife'.

"I will concede that point to you." Elkiran snapped out as Jango lifted his eyebrow up at the tone.

"I warned you from the very beginning that this was not an easy task to perform. Considering the timeframe that you had established was not completely accurate and I was, in fact, several weeks behind my target." Jango growled forcibly. "So if there is anyone that has been dubbed within this contract. It was myself."

"So you are breaking your word?" Elkiran paused at what he was hearing.

"No." Jango bit out. "I will find your missing heir but I am altering the contract slightly now."

"You can't do that." Elkiran spluttered as Jango glared at the console.

"But I can." Jango could feel the anger building as his back molars grounded together. "Considering that it has been a wild chase through space with some planet hopping thrown in for good measure. For all I know they could have been taken by pirates and sold off into slavery. I will let the mother decide on where the boy should be placed should I find them in a safe environment."

"And what would you deem a safe environment?" Elkiran was curious to learn what the bounty hunter would deem a safe environment.

"A place where he can grow up to be a productive member of the human species. Not just another worthless carcass that I would have to haul in later." Jango defined as he leant back within his seat.

"You are no better than what I am." Elkiran sneered.

"I'm a warrior first and foremost. This is just for fun." Jango's voice held a light teasing note to it. "Ways to make money before my skills are really needed. I'm warning you now, Elkiran, my toleration is low. Don't push me mate!"

"You have made an enemy here now, Fett." Elkiran blustered for all he was worth. "I will have you eliminated as soon as I have my child."

"Not very intelligent," Jango glared as his brows drew down. "Why would I finish the contract now that you voided it?"

"But. . .but. . ." Elkiran was at a lost for words as his reasoning slowly returned back to him.

"Tsk, tsk." Jango patronised Elkiran. "I'm usually nicer with my customers but you mate. You just about take the uj cake." He snapped just before he closed down the communication lines. He rubbed at his forehead before checking his ship's systems to make sure that they were all in operational order. He would find the females and than be done with the blasted contract. At this rate he was just happy to continue upon his life's path.

* * *

"Did she have any idea on how long that the pirates are going to be here?" Mira asked as she came through the doorway with Arterlet clasped within her arms.

"No." Sasha glanced at the young child as he played with her necklace. "All Petro would say that the pretty girls were to be hidden and that the miners wouldn't be coming in until the pirates have left. Isn't that a bit strange?"

"No. Draxis has become known as a hot spot for collecting slaves. Bottom feeders that they are." Mira curled her lip up in disgust as she spat out the last words.

"Where did you hear that?" Sasha brows furrowed together.

"People talk when their inhibitions are the lowest." Mira shrugged her shoulder as she handed Arterlet over to Sasha.

"Applying the alcohol tactic?" Sasha snorted.

"No. That would be unethical." Mira stated with a straight face but it the twinkling glint in her eyes that gave her away as Sasha chuckled softly. "Clients like to talk to an attentive pretty face. That is fact well known since the beginning of creation and I don't really think that will change in the future."

"So I take it that you staying here as well?" Sasha asked as she jiggled Arterlet before placing him on the floor.

"No, Iselai wants me there. My scent has changed and now I'm classed as a breeder." Mira glanced at Sasha.

"I thought we all smelt the same." Sasha tilted her head as she tried to comprehend that information.

"No." Mira walked over to her and flipped her hair up to reveal the tattoo. "This states that you have been sterilised. You are more valuable than me on the slave market because you smell fresh. You aren't tainted."

"That sounds so harsh." Sasha was feeling very naïve about the circumstances that she had been borne into.

"We live in a very cutthroat world." Mira smiled showing off pointed teeth. "I liked you because you kept your head down and not asked any questions. It's almost time for us to change scenery again."

"Alright but how much longer can we continue on like this?" Sasha asked before biting her lip.

"Elkiran should have set a bounty upon my head now." Mira clucked her tongue. "If that bounty hunter hasn't caught up with us soon, maybe in six months."

"That sounds good." Sasha muttered out loud.

"Promise you'll keep him safe." Mira glanced down at her growing son.

"I promise." Sasha swore as Mira pulled her cloak around her shoulders.

"I'll be later." Mira waved goodbye before leaving the living quarters. Not knowing the situation that was brewing and being powerless to stop it.

* * *

Jango stretched his cramped muscles as he keyed in the coordinates for planet Draxis. He knew that the older woman was smart but she had placed herself out into unknown territory and if he read his star maps right, she was bordering on wild space. The outer rim territories were rough for a lone female but it must be near on impossible with a younger female and child. If she had stayed within the territories, she would have been more difficult because she would have be able to blend in but what was proving to be smart move was now going to be her downfall.

Even though, it had been a smart move upon her part. It was also a highly dangerous decision to make with such a young child in her care. The planet was a known hub for slavers and pirates, the remanent dregs of the lowest of the lows. Jango had treaded even more carefully while he was searching this planet. He could blend in readily, once he forgone his armour. His lips curled up in distaste at being so naked in such a cesspool of miscreants but he would need to do it. Bounty hunters were never welcome within the establishments. Simply for the fact that once out here, all known bounties tended to hide and his armour would be widely recognised.

His eyes turned towards the streaking stars outside as Slave 1 launched into hyperspace. The ancestral lands upon Concord Dawn were looking better by the moment as the pitch of the engine changed once the space craft had settled upon its course. It would take him three days to reach the planet. He just hoped that they had not done another planet hop because he was quite frankly tired of chasing them across the blasted galaxy. He closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed in deeply to signal that he was taking a nap while the on-board computer ran diagnoses that he did not need to monitor at present.

* * *

Everyone may have noticed that Mira is not so lofty as before. She was only meant to be a nameless character that popped in and out of scenes but she screamed, complained and whined that her voice was not being heard. So here we are. That is why there is a discrepancy between the first chapter and second chapter. Also, you can't be travelling and living with someone and not have a conversation or ten without forming some type of bond. So hopefully, that helped with some of the minor character development.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


End file.
